The MoonLight Curse
by XxXMika-ChanXxX
Summary: This is AU. Coupling Takumi,Taiora,slight mention of Mici.Zoe is throwing a sleepover for her friends, She tells a tale that has to do with the past.What does this have to do w/her past? Rated due to character death, 1 shot


It was a calm, peaceful summer day. The roses blooming like crazy, young children enjoying the comforting sun, and the sound of ocean waves could be heard if you listened carefully. A young girl with sparkling silver eyes the color of the moon, cream colored skin, and pale ocean blue hair is laughing at her friend's joke.

"So Zoe, What's the story you want to tell us? Kari ,a girl with blond hair and sakura pink eyes, asked her friend.

"Please tell us!" Jeri, a girl with chocolate brown hair and crimson red eyes, said excitedly.

Zoe looks at her friends and then at the sky above before saying," I'll tell you tonight, besides this story is best told on the night of a full moon."

"Why is that?" Jeri asks looking a little concerned.

"Well, the full moon gives it the best effect." She replies mysteriously.

The girls notice that the blazing June sun is starting to set on the calm ocean.

"We better get going and get ready for your sleepover." Kari says.

The girls quickly say their goodbyes and run off to their homes. Zoe runs up the creaky old steps of her Victorian mansion to her bedroom. Her room has midnight blue carpeting that matches the silk curtains, a huge California king four post bed with sapphire blue bedding and silver accent pillows, the walls are an ivory color and is decorated with a portrait of the ocean at night with a crescent moon.

She quickly pulls out three silver bean bag chairs and puts them in a semi-circle in the center of her room. Zoe runs down stairs to the kitchen and gets a huge bowl of baked potato chips, a 2 litter bottle of Pepsi Max, another bowl filled with Jolly Ranchers for her and her friends to eat. She heads back up to her room and carefully sets the snacks and soda down.

Zoe glances at the clock and quickly changes into her red silk pajamas that have black cherry blossoms on it. The door bell chimes signaling that her friends are here. Zoe went down stairs and opened the door. Jeri and Kari are standing on the front porch with their bags.

"Hey Zoe." Jeri and Kari say in harmony.

"Please come in." She responds.

They enter the house, and head upstairs with Zoe leading the way.

"So what's the story?" Jeri asks.

"Hang on Jeri, I need to light my candle cause I have a feeling telling me the power's going to go out." They listened to her because her feelings are always accurate.

As soon as Zoe lights her vanilla scented candle, it starts down pouring outside. A loud clap of thunder sounds scaring the three girls half to death. A blinding flash of light aluminates the room, the TV that was on suddenly shut off.

"Hey! The TV won't work!" Jeri shouts in furry.

Zoe gives Jeri the bus driver stare, and Jeri quickly shuts up.

"I think now would be the best time to tell you my story. Just a slight warning, it's a story filled with love, betrayal, revenge, and curse that is said to be passed down from mother to daughter."

"Zo-Chan?" Jeri says using her nickname for her friend she considers her sister.

"What is it Jeri?" Zoe asks.

"What is the curse and how do we know who has it?" Jeri asks.

Zoe sighs," The person bares the mark of the crescent moon on her shoulder and her powers are only available to her on the night of the new moon."

"Wow," was all the two girls could say.

"I know, that was my reaction when my mom told me on the day of my 10th birthday." Zoe sighed deeply, like she needs a moment to regain her composer.

Another bright flash of lightning lights up the room like a star gone super nova followed by the loud bass drum sound of thunder. Jeri sits down on the bean bag on Zoe's right while Kari sits on the left.

"Can you start your story?" Jeri asks, a bit impatient.

"Okay, Jeri-Chan. I'll tell you the tale, just remember what I said at the beginning." Zoe says. The two other girls nod.

" I suppose all tales start with a once long ago, so that's where I'll start." She says. Jeri giggles a bit and Kari slightly smiles.

"Once long ago, a young girl named Sora lived in this very house. She and her friend Mimi both had a crush on the local 'bad boy'. The guy's name was Tai. Sora met Tai by accident because some strange force pushed her off a flight of stairs and Justin caught her, saving her life. I guess you could say it was love at first sight. Any how Mimi, at the time, was Tai's girlfriend. A few weeks following the incident Mimi caught Tai kissing another girl." Zoe said.

"What happened next? Who was the girl Justin was kissing?" a hyper Hana asks.

"Hang on and I'll tell you after I get a drink."

Zoe quickly grabs a glass that was in her room and poured some Pepsi Max into it. She takes a sip, savoring the sweet flavor of the soda as if it would be her last.

"Okay. Mimi was about to walk away fuming because of what she saw, but she stayed where she was. It was like some unknown entity compelled her to stay there. Mimi stealthily approached where Tai was sitting. On his lap was none other than Sora. She gasped in shock, her boyfriend was making out with her best friend! Before the two could respond Mimi slapped Tai across the face while screaming at him. Sora tries to stop her, but she failed. "Sora, you are no longer my friend! I w-wish that you and your descendents are cursed to staying young forever and dying as soon as you find true love!" Mimi screamed at her ex-best friend. Sora just stood there in utter shock and disbelief. A sharp pain coursed through her shoulder to the rest of her body. Tai, Mimi's ex-boyfriend, carefully took off Sora's jacket to reveal a glowing blue mark on her shoulder. Sora and Tai gasped in shock. Sora thought she had felt the same presence that pushed her off the stair well when Mimi was near by. "Oh my gosh." Sora whispers, her voice barely heard.

"What is it, Sora?" a concerned Tai asked.

"It's all connected!"

"What do you mean Sora?" A confused Tai asks.

Sora sweat drops and face palms before replying," The presence I felt when I fell and just now! What ever it is wants me tortured for some odd reason." Sora didn't know how right she was. The tale actually fasts forward two years. Sora, Sophia, and Tai were graduating high school. As soon as the ceremony ended, Tai pulled Sora onto the stage.

Tai slowly gets down on one knee, looks Sora straight in the eyes, and pulls out a small black box from his pocket." Zoe stopped suddenly.

"What's wrong Zo-Chan?" Jeri asks, eyes wide with worry.

"I j-just need a moment." Zoe replied, tears starting to flow like a small brook.

Kari hands her friend a tissue. Zoe takes the tissue and dabs her eyes.

"Thanks, Ka-Chan." Zoe replied, using Kari's old nickname.

After that little moment, Zoe sighs.

"Okay now that my emotions are in order, back to the tale. Tai calmly looks at Sora with love and unending adoration in his eyes.

"Sora, I've loved you ever since fate let us meet two years ago. Sora, will you marry me?" Tai asked the love of his life.

Before Sora had a chance to reply, a sharp fiery sensation rushes through her body like a Tsunami. The pain starts to become to great for her to bare." Zoe pauses adding towards a dramatic ending.

"Then what?" Both Kari and Jeri asks.

"Calm down an I'll tell you. Her vision starts failing her, she remembers what Mimi wished for that day exactly two years ago. Tai rushes to Sora's side and catches her as her body's will was slowing draining from her. Sora looks into Tai's chocolate brown eyes and whispers in his ear, "I love you, Tai. Forever and a day, until we meet again in the Heavens and are wedded." As soon as Sora says that her eyes close for one last time."

"Oh my god, that is so sad but at the end romantic!" Jeri shrieks like a little girl.

"Jeri's right, Zo-Chan." Kari said.

Zoe chuckles, "That's not the end yet."

"What do you mean?" Two very confused girls asked.

"You'll see. A few weeks after at Sora's funeral, a tear stricken Mimi stands to the right as Sora's coffin was being lowered into the damp earth.

"I'm so sorry Sora. I never meant what I said." Mimi's whisper was barely heard.

Tai was too shocked to see the girl he loved, with every ounce of his body being buried before his very eyes. As soon as the coffin was in the ground, Tai couldn't take it anymore. He raced out of the cemetery into on-coming traffic and died from a broken neck and heart." Zoe said, tears staining her cheeks.

"Wow," was all that could be heard since the storm ended.

"It's getting late. Let's head to bed." Kari whispered. The two girls nod in response.

The next day dawned bright and fresh, as if that tale was never told. Jeri, Kari, and Zoe decided to head to the mall to shop for a few pieces of jewelry.

When the girls get to the mall, a strange force attacks Zoe while she and her friends are on the escalator. The force knocks Zoe off the escalator and into the arms of a mysterious stranger. One look in his eyes and Zoe knew he was her other half.

"It's been far to long." He says his chocolate eyes shining.

"You're right." Zoe replies automatically without thinking about her words.

The two lay eyes on each other one last time before a sharp pain comes from Zoe's shoulder. She looks into those chocolate brown eyes and whispers," I'll see you in Heaven, just don't come too soon. I'll love your forever and a day, that day being the day we met." He leans down and kissed Zoe on the lips.

Jeri and Kari look at each other before Jeri says," It's time, we must leave." The two girls smile at each other and sigh, remembering that it was their friend that kept dying.

"I hope one day I can tell you the truth of my identity and hope that you can forgive me Sora." Kari whispered so softly that Jeri didn't hear her.

As soon as she say that, both girls vanish in a flash of pure golden light, into the Heavens.


End file.
